1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna assembly, more specifically to an antenna assembly able to reduce specific absorption rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional single-band inverted F antenna 10. The inverted F antenna 10 has a grounding portion 11 that includes an edge 111, a radiation unit 12 and a coaxial cable 13.
The edge 111 defines a border line (L). The radiation unit 12 is disposed substantially at one side of the border line (L) opposite to the grounding portion 11, and includes a first radiation arm 121 and a second radiation arm 122. The first radiation arm 121 has a free end 1211 and a feed-in portion 1212. The second radiation arm 122 has a short circuit portion 1221 electrically coupled to the edge 111 of the grounding portion 11 and a connecting portion 1222 electrically coupled to the first radiation arm 121.
The coaxial cable 13 includes a core wire 131 that has an end portion 1311, and a conductive shielding layer 132. The end portion 1311 is electrically coupled to the feed-in portion 1212, and the conductive shielding layer 132 is electrically coupled to the grounding portion 11.
When a signal is sent through the coaxial cable 13 to the inverted F antenna 10, the energy of the signal is radiated outwardly through the radiation unit 12, making it easy for the specific absorption rate (SAR) of an area 9 in the vicinity of the radiation unit 12 to break regulations.